<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After The Angel of Death by MyDaydreamWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162522">After The Angel of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld'>MyDaydreamWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood (BBC 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Dan Scarlett - Freeform, Episode: s04e24 Angel of Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Understanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode Angel of Death in series 2 (The episode where Will tried to kill the sheriff) as the outlaws are leaving Nottingham.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After The Angel of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found old Robin Hood Stories – thought I will put them up. This has been posted on Fanfantion.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Angel of Death</p><p>There were all leaving the castle, it had been a long day and painful day. Will looked exhausted now – not that anyone could blame him<br/>
.<br/>
They all had been shocked about what had happen and what Will had try to do. But they all had done rush things in anger before, all acted before thinking. Acted on pure emotions. But none of them expected Will act the way he did.</p><p>Death could make people act in strange ways – death could make the most level headed person act irrationally. Especially when that death was murder, especially when the murder was a good man who did no wrong. Dan Scarlett murder had been unjust - it had been a shock. No one thought he would stand up to the sheriff like that – call him out for his lie.</p><p>They walked out of the castle gates to meet with a furious and sacred looking Luke. Will walked away from his friends and toward his brother who started to yell at him, Luke punched Will a few times in the chest before collapsing in a hug – Luke was crying again and Will hugged him. He now had a protective look in his eyes. If anything reuniting with Luke again had calmed Will down more.</p><p>"Don't give him a hard time," said Robin in a low voice to the other outlaws "Remember when I found out what Gisborne had done… when I saw his tattoo?" the other outlaws all nodded their heads – they had remembered that too well. It had taken a lot to stop Robin from acting out on impulse and to think clearly. The same anger than drove Robin that day - was the same anger that had filled Will. "Will, made a mistake- but he put it right…that's more than what you can say about most people." Robin had a point but they were more to it – Will had to save the person he hated most in the world – not only to save Nottingham - but to save himself too. Will almost got to a point where there was no coming back. But he come back from that. They have got him back.</p><p>Luke seemed to be saying something to Will – but they couldn't make out the words. Maybe along the line of 'It's unfair' or 'What did you do?' Will place a hand on Will's shoulders and said something back to him. Luke listen to Will.</p><p>The outlaws watched the two brothers. "Much," said Robin "You knew Dan as well as I did – what do you think he would say?"</p><p>Much paused for a moment thinking, "Well," he said finally "I don't know what he would say to those two – but he would say to us… he would say…. " Much pause for an moment " he would say...he was angry and he let his anger get the better of him, we were all anger. What he did -it was wrong, but he fixes it. No need to say no more about it," Robin nodded his head listening to Much, that did sound like something Dan Scarlett would say.</p><p>….</p><p>Back at the camp – no one was that hungry. The day filled with looking after poisoned people of Pitts Street had made them lose their appetite – and they all could fill the grief coming from the Scarlett brothers. They were a lot calmer than before but the sadness that filled them was clear for everyone too see. They haven't had it easy. They had lived under Gisborne for years, they witness they mother staving to death, they had witness their father losing a hand, they were both almost hanged in Nottingham - now this. There was little wonder why Will had lose it as much as he did, little wonder why he snapped.</p><p>Will was now was whittling and Luke was watching – they sat next to each other in silent but seemed content. If they had said anything to each other no one heard them. They all been impressed with Will and Luke and what they had built useing light and shadows – really there were both genius when it come to building things - they had learned from the best.</p><p>Robin felt he needed to say something – he couldn't really say anything at the time. He had to help the people of Pitts Street and get there as quickly as he could. Then Will wanted to get Luke away - they hadn't been time to say anything, haven't been time to know what was going around in Will's mind. Robin felt he should of known something sooner - but he wasn't going to dwell on all that now. But now he felt he needed to say something to the brothers..</p><p>"Robin." Said Much in a very low voice and shook his head. Much knew what he was going to do and Much didn't want Robin to relight the Will's anger – or distressed Luke again.</p><p>Robin didn't pay Much too much attention. He was sure Will wouldn't get angry again – not the same anger that plagued him early at day. And…. Luke seemed calmer now as well. When Luke had found out what Will had done – and Luke had expressed a mixture of emotions from wanted to help Will kill the sheriff – too yelling at him for doing so. But Luke couldn't stay mad at his older brother for to long. Robin sat down near them, Will looked up from his whittling and put it down and waited for Robin to speck.</p><p>"I wish I could have stopped him," said Robin - if he only have known.</p><p>"You couldn't," said Luke "He was…angry… I think he had forgotten how bad the sheriff was," Luke looked at Will for an moment, "I think...I think he understood why Will wants to stay here...I understand now..." Luke paused. again "You couldn't of stopped him - he could be stubborn at times - like Will..."</p><p>Robin nodded his head slowly; Robin had known Dan Scarlett all his life. He remembered his own father and Dan talking. He even remembered Dan and Jane wedding. He remembered the old days long before the Holy Land where he would see Dan working outside with a very young Will Scarlett watching him and wanting to help. It was Dan who greeted himself and Much when their returned back from the Holy lands.</p><p>"I have always respected Dan." Said Robin truthy "Told me things how they were. Didn't mess up his words often. He was a good man and an hard worker – so are you two."</p><p>"I don't think so," said Will. He seemed to reach a point he didn't believe what he did and what he try to do. He seem shocked about how far he went - maybe even scared about it all. That was good that he realize that - and it shouldn't happen again.</p><p>"Well, I am telling you," said Robin firmly - he knew Will was a good man, he always been good. "I would have done the same thing. Don't hate yourself alright," Will nodded his head "Good," he said. Robin still thought of Locksley as his village and the people in it as his responsibility – Will and Luke where still Locksley people in his mind. And he had to admitted to himself that the Scarlett family were one of his favourite families when he was Lord of Locksley. All of them were hardworking and stubborn with a good head on their shoulders. They always were loyal to Robin.</p><p>"Thank you for making me save him," said Will.</p><p>Robin nodded his head. Luke looked a Will and reached for the tag was hanging loosely his neck "Teach me," said Luke looking at his brother. Will nodded his head. Robin got up and left the brothers to it.</p><p>John come up to Robin, "They will be alright." Said John at once, in a wise voice "Will, he is thinking straight now. He won't do that again."</p><p>"I know." Said Robin – he was thinking what the next possible days would bring. The Sheriff would be after blood for getting poisoned – but Will would want to take his brother back to Scarborough in the next few days. Keeping away from Nottingham would be a good idea. Then the Sheriff would move on to his next scheme. And with some luck won't even remember the face of the man who poisoned him.</p><p>Robin watched Will and Luke as they worked. Robin smiled to himself, "Dan Scarlett," said Robin to himself "You will live on,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>